


Ice or fire...?

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Cute Okumura Eiji, Food Metaphors, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Ice or fire...?

Ice and Fire ..?

The summer in New York was terrible, made of steel from the skyscrapers and hot asphalt, so the only thing you can do is stay in the house and hang on to the fan and those unfortunate few who have to go out, hope not to melt like an icicle in the sun.  
The whole gang (or almost) had gathered in Shorter's restaurant to get some cool.  
"I'd go into an ice tub and die happy," Alex complained running a hand through his sweaty hair.  
"You can swear to us, friend"  
"But Eiji, aren't you hot?" Bones asked, seeing the boy who wasn't sweating even a little.  
"I don't suffer much," Eiji replied with a shrug.  
Instead Ash was hanging on to the fan, as if it were worth his life.  
"But when the hell does Shorter arrive? It takes a lifetime to get two popsicles!" Kong snorted.  
"He must have been kidnapped by aliens ..." said Alex.  
Finally, Shorter arrived with Sing, whom he had met nearby.  
"I would say that we are fully booked"  
"Except for Max and Ibe-san," said Eiji.  
"Those two old men will have gone to sleep in the icebox," Ash said, straightening his hair.  
Eiji chuckled at the joke.  
Finally, the missing Shorter showed up along with Sing and Cain Blood, whom he had met nearby.  
"You finally moved that ass, Shorter," Ash muttered.  
Shorter ignored his best friend and opened the box: Kong and Bones took the anise and mint popsicles, strawberry Shorter, aniseed Alex, lemon Eiji, cola Ash and Sing touched the cherry and Cain all. 'anise.  
"Finally!"  
Everyone unwrapped their ice lolly and a series of satisfied moans followed.  
"Not bad"  
"I can feel my brain reliving," said Alex, sighing.  
"Wow, you really suffer from the heat," said Eiji, before taking a gentle bite on his ice lolly.  
"Not much," said Sing.  
"Neither do I," Cain said with his mouth full.  
"Mmm ... I love lemon," Eiji said to no one in particular.  
"Too acidic" replied Kong and Bones in chorus.  
"But is it so hot in Japan?"  
"No, generally the climate is more windy," replied Eiji. His lips closed around the ice lolly and she began to suck the juice gently.  
Ash who had him right next to him stared at him sideways.  
Shorter noticed and an amused smirk appeared on his lips: he would have teased poor Ash for death for that.  
"Do you live in Tokyo?"  
"No, in a nearby town," replied Eiji, before  
licking a few droplets of juice that was running away from one side.  
Ash swallowed loudly, unable to take his eyes off that show.  
"I'd like to go to Japan," said Shorter.  
"Really? What about you, Ash?"  
Suffocating the redness that threatened to go back to his cheeks and neck, Ash only answered a "very".  
"Perfect!"  
"Hey, would you take me too?" Sing asked.  
"Let's all go," Cain said.  
"I would visit all the places I know," said Eiji.  
He took another bite of the ice lolly, then licked his lips.  
Ash swallowed empty and had to tighten his knees: something embarrassing was beginning to happen to him.  
Damn, why could Eiji be so ... erotic, even when he ate a damned popsicle ?!  
Ash concentrated on his ice lolly, ignoring the blood that throbbed faster and faster ... he was getting worse than a ... shit!  
Even the others present were staring in amazement, Eiji keeping his eyes closed in a blissful expression and, with that damned toothpick between his lips.  
"Really delicious," said Eiji, sucking on a finger, to remove the last remaining juice residues.  
Ash bit his lip in blood, cursing mentally. It was really too much ...  
The room seemed to have turned upside down worse than an oven.  
Feeling his eyes on him, Eiji blinked perplexed and asked, "Er ... what's going on, guys?"  
After a long moment of awkward silence, Alex was the first to speak: "Nothing, nothing, don't worry"  
"Yeah, it's all right!"  
"It's hot!" Shorter said, putting a finger in the collar of his shirt.  
Sing aired with one hand, but Cain ai chuckled amused.  
Alex just shook his head.  
"I need a cold shower," Ash snarled, getting up abruptly from the sofa under Eiji's astonished gaze. At that moment, it had seemed, as never before, an excellent idea.


End file.
